The Mark, In Fidelity
by Mrs.GingerHinkley
Summary: Rodolphus was blinded by a passion for a woman consumed by passion for a cause other than him. The mark of infidelity should have been obvious to Rodolphus. For, Bellatrix was nothing if not faithful to this mark.


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

"He calls me his most loyal, his most faithful..." -Bellatrix Lestrange

**The Mark, In Fidelity**

She was the only thing he saw.

He was pinned to the cold stone walls as her body pressed against his, her eyes reflecting the flickering flames of the fireplace. She kissed him greedily, her lips moving with a forceful energy and speed. He was sure his hair was tousled by now; her hands seemed to have gotten lost as she pulled at the locks of chocolate brown. But then her hands slid down his face and rested on his chest. Slowly, she untangled her lips from his mouth.

Rodolphus was breathing quickly as she pulled away to look at him, grinning. Bellatrix's face was bathed in the pale green glow of the underwater sanctuary. In that moment, he knew that her pet name of the Slytherin Queen was well earned and deserved. He found himself lost in her dark eyes and he went to seize her face in his hands, to kiss her more, but Bella's blood red nails contracted on his chest.

"Rod, you promised you'd take me to Him," Bella murmured. It was a pout, a threat, and a seduction all in one sentence.

Rodolphus stared down at her, his eyes coming to rest on her gently rising and falling breasts to an end of serious distraction.

Bella lifted his chin in the palm of her hand until his eyes were level with her own. She was not displeased, but amused. They both knew that he was wrapped around her finger. But just as much, Rodolphus knew that Bellatrix needed him. For one thing or another.

"Rodolphus, when?" she asked, the patience ebbing from her voice.

He licked his lips and replied, "Soon. Very soon. I promise."

Bella did not appear satisfied with this answer.

Rodolphus, his hands on her butt, pulled her even closer so that their chests were pressed together, their faces only inches away. Kissing the nape of her neck up to her ear, Rodolphus whispered, "Bella, you know I always make good on my promises…"

"You'd better," she laughed cruelly as her lips found his once more.

Her hand wrapped tightly around his wrist as she pulled him away from the wall until they were in front of the fireplace. Pushing him onto the black leather sofa, Bellatrix crawled on top of Rodolphus. But instead of continuing with their usual routine as he had hoped, Bellatrix pushed up the left sleeve of Rodolphus's robe.

She stared, transfixed, at the Dark Mark branded into his skin. There was a desire in her eyes that caused Rodolphus to feel uncomfortable for a moment. Somehow, as she gazed at the serpent and skull, he felt like a third, unwelcome party.

But those thoughts were lost as Bellatrix bit down playfully on the skull. Rodolphus winced, recoiling his arm with a flinch, and Bella laughed mischievously.

"Aw, poor Roddy," she teased, reclaiming his arm gently.

She kissed the skull almost tenderly and with a long finger traced the outline of the branding.

"Rodolphus Lestrange, the day you take me to the Dark Lord you will make me a very happy woman. But for now…" she hissed seductively, her fingers leaving his arm.

"Bella," Rodolphus managed as her hands worked expertly at removing his belt.

"Who's going to catch us?" Bella murmured quickly, alive with the danger.

And at the passion straining her voice, Rodolphus couldn't resist her any longer. He never could resist his Bella Black.

-~-~-~-~-~-

He didn't know why he hadn't seen it sooner.

She was pinned underneath him, allowing him a rare chance to control. Most times it was a battle. While she would allow him to take her as his wife; she would never willingly give up the position of higher power. And as long as she had her wand, she barely ever lost that position. But at times, as was now, when it was only a matter of brute physical force, he could win over her kicking and clawing easily.

Rodolphus reveled in the sight of his wife, his Bella, underneath him, sweaty and impassioned. But then, he reveled in the sight of his wife on top of him or simply near him. Her flawless aristocratic features and the body of a toned warrior, Bellatrix could drive him insane with a mere twitch of her lips.

"Bella," he murmured into her ear, his mouth brushing over her sharp jaw line and finding those blood red lips.

She kissed back, with an expertise that came only with practice, but she seemed somehow distanced.

He tried to pull her closer, to hold onto her because he didn't know where else she could possibly be. His hands were tangled in her curls of shimmering black as he pressed her deeper into the bed.

She had ripped his shirt off eagerly before, literally leaving the fabric in pieces. But as his hands now slid around her back unclasp her bra, she gave a low growl.

"I told you, no," she snapped, moving his hands to her hips.

Rodolphus stared down at her in confusion as her eyes clouded with annoyance.

"What's the matter with you, Bellatrix?" he demanded, sitting upright.

Bella glared at him as she pulled herself up to face her husband.

But when she didn't respond verbally, Rodolphus added, "You're acting like you're trying to hide something."

"Must you know everything about me?" she retorted, a pout, a threat, and a seduction. Her own mark gleamed through the darkness.

With a grin, she took advantage of his distraction and tackled him to the bed. Bellatrix seemed pleased to be on top again, as if she had resolved something in her mind. She ran her arms down his bare chest. This time, she didn't try to stop him as his fingers found the clasp of her bra.

Rodolphus slid the black lace from her arms and cast it aside uncaringly. He reached his hand up to touch her when he noticed a scar on her left breast that he was almost certain he hadn't given her.

But before he could question her, Bellatrix forced her mouth onto his, restricting his ability to talk. As her hands wrapped around his neck to cling to the back of his head, her arms brushed against his face. Suddenly, Bella let out a moan of delight that Rodolphus knew he hadn't caused when he felt her mark burn against his cheek.

He twitched his own arm but felt nothing. Bellatrix climbed off of him without second word and quickly put on her clothes. As he watched her slip into her robes, she paused for a moment to analyze her Dark Mark, the invisible third person in their bed. With a hiss of pride, Bellatrix inhaled the scent of dark magic that pulsated through the veins of her left forearm. Suddenly the mark on her arm was worse than the mark on her chest.

"Don't wait up for me," was all she had to say before she disapperated into the night.

And as he sat on his marital bed in the dark, alone and wanting, Rodolphus needed his wife. But he would never have Bellatrix Lestrange and he was foolish to have ever thought otherwise. She would always belong to the Dark Lord.


End file.
